


Meet your Husband of the past!

by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit



Series: AlaudeTsuna One-Shots [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Nudity, Other, Out of Character, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit/pseuds/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let Giannini tinker on the Bazooka, Tsuna! You should know this by now. Sadly, Reborn let Giannini on it anyways and now Tsuna is stuck in the past with a certain Cloud Guardian. Let’s not forget that Primo and his Guardians think he is a girl, the horror~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet your Husband of the past!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Why can’t I have it! I deserved to own KHR, damn it! Of course, I don’t know it, so don’t even try to sue me

**Keys:**

“Hie! Don’t hurt me!” - Japanese speaking

“ _What is a girl doing here?_ ” - Another language than Japanese spoken

` _What a cute little animal_ ´ - Thinking

 

**Meet your Husband of the past!**

 

_**~ Morning, in Tsuna’s room...** _

It was early in the morning and one Sawada Tsunayoshi had just been woken up by his hellish tutor, Reborn. Said tutor had been telling his Dame-student how he was going to be late for school and that nothing of his breakfast had been left for him. Of course, not telling Tsuna that he had done all of this on purpose. It was just too funny to watch how every morning Tsuna was acting like when he was having panic attack and each morning it got funnier. Well, to Reborn it did get funnier but to Tsuna not so much. But this morning was different than the others, instead of walking with Tsuna to his school or stalking him, Reborn was making his way to Giannini.

 

A week ago he had given Giannini a special mission which he was not to talk about to anybody. And when Reborn meant anybody then he meant it. You might be wondering just why Reborn had given Giannini such a mission and what it was about. It all had something to do with the ‘Sin of Vongola’ and what had happened with the Shimon Famiglia. After the failed inheritance ceremony and the fighting with the Shimon Famiglia, only then to find out that it was all Daemon’s fault who had started the fighting. It was safe to say it did not end like everybody had hoped it would end. But Reborn had an idea as to how he could change Vongola and its terrible past, making the Vongola as it should have been.

 

Of course, no one was allowed to know about his plan yet he had to let at least Giannini know about it if he really wanted it to work. And his plan was such a simple one too. He wanted to change the past and changing it he would. He had already the perfect candidate that would do the job, of course said candidate did not know of his luck just yet. It would ruin the surprise of it all, now wouldn’t it? Smirking, he made his way to Giannini’s. It was time to get the mission started.

 

_**~ Later that day very same day, in Tsuna’s room...** _

 

Reborn was sitting on his student’s bed while staring said student down who was doing his homework. He smirked when he saw how Tsuna was fidgeting every few seconds and couldn’t help but feel some sadistic glee from this simple fact. It was just so much fun and it didn’t really help Tsuna that Reborn had forced him to wear a dress as soon as he had stepped a foot into his room. Well, being ambushed would be more like it. So now, Tsuna was spotted sitting in a simple white/blue dress with the skirt reaching passed his knees while the sleeves reached passed his fingers. Let’s not forget that Tsuna was now spotting long hair too, it was needed after all. How Reborn had gotten it to grow out so fast was beyond Tsuna but he had to admit that his hair was a bit more tamed atop his head while his hair reached now mid-back. Said hair was pulled back in a low ponytail as to not hinder him from doing his homework or in any other way.

 

Reborn was smirking smugly at his pouting student and idly wonder if his student could get any more girl-like than he already was. Well, Tsuna already had the shriek, pouting, innocent wide eyes, plump lips and figure down. The only thing that was needed was his clothes and the hair. But he had taken care of that. So, what else was left? They way Tsuna moved? Not really, he did sway his hips even if he did not know it himself, he was doing it. Reborn tilted his head to the side and hummed in thought. Tsuna on the other hand was not enjoying his new look one bit, not even a little. He let out a sigh and tried to concentrate on his homework again, but it didn’t help him that with each little movement he made the skirt of his dressed riled up a bit and the panties he was forced to wear didn’t feel good either. Why did Reborn force him to wear this anyway?

 

“Because I said so, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn’s voice cut through his thoughts suddenly, “and because I think your Mama will love to see you like this~!”

 

Tsuna twitched at hearing Reborn’s reasoning. It was not even real ones, so what gave Reborn the idea he could get away with it?

“Because I am Reborn~!”

 

And there it was again, the stupid reasoning.

 

“Stop reading my mind, Reborn!” Tsuna whined out.

 

“Then don’t let me do it, Dame-Tsuna,” came the reply from the infant in black.

 

Tsuna pouted at Reborn and crossed his arms while letting out a huff. Reborn was sometimes so mean to him. Reborn just gave a kitty-smirk at his student while petting Leon who had taken a seat on his master’s lap.

 

“Don’ be like that~!” he sang out.

 

Tsuna didn’t answer instead he continued to sulk around more. ` _Why is he doing this all the time? Not only this stupid dress, but he took the Vongola ring too, why?_ ´ Tsuna wondered confused because Reborn never let him take the ring off, the only ring he let Tsuna have was Na-Tsu’s. But why he could keep this one, he had no idea. Tsuna let out a sigh and tried to turn his attention back to his homework. But it was not really working with Reborn staring at him the way he was now. It was slightly disturbing and made Tsuna wonder just what Reborn had planned for him now. The sudden smirk on Reborn’s face did not help Tsuna either, it just spoke of something. What that something was, Tsuna did not know and he didn’t really think that he wanted to know what it was. He was only happy when Reborn turned his attention to the door and tried to shake this ominous feeling off that he suddenly got.

 

Reborn narrowed his eyes on the door when he heard footsteps coming into their direction and had to suppress a smirk, now it all had to do with the stupid cow. ` _About time the idiot showed up,_ ´ he thought with a kitty-smirk. Hopefully, the little idiot would play into his hands; he let out a silent snort. Of course, he would, when could he not count on the stupidity of the idiotic cow?

 

“GYAHAHAHAHA~! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE!” Lambo yelled out while slamming Tsuna’s door open.

 

“Shut up,” was the only thing Reborn said before he turned his whole attention on Tsuna, knowing how much it pissed Lambo off to be ignored.

 

And Lambo being Lambo could not handle it being ignored by his ‘rival’, Reborn, and began to cry. Tsuna let out a shriek when suddenly grenades went flying through his room.

 

“GOTTA... STAY... CALM!”

 

“L- Lambo! N- No!!” Tsuna tried his best to calm the crying cow child down but it was not working.

 

“Is there something?” Reborn asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Reborn!” Tsuna whined, “Stop baiting him!”

 

“Why should I? It is the truth after all~!”

 

“Reborn!”

 

“WAAA!!! CAN’T STAY CALM!”

 

Tsuna’s eyes widen he suddenly saw the ‘Ten-Years-Later-Bazooka’ coming out of Lambo’s hair and saw just at who he was aiming it. Reborn just smirked at Lambo and Tsuna suddenly had this ominous feeling again. Something flaring inside him was telling him that something very important was about to happen, but why and what was that importing thing? Reborn’s smirk widened and he couldn’t help but snicker when Lambo aimed the bazooka at him, this was just too easy for him. But before Lambo could fire the bazooka, Reborn kicked it out of the cow-child’s hands and sent it flying at Tsuna. Said person was at staring the bazooka, shocked that Reborn actually kicked it in his direction and he knew that the baby had done this on purpose.

 

Tsuna knew that it was not an accident on Reborn’s behalf. No, because he saw this strange glint in his tutors eyes when he kicked the bazooka in his direction and immediately knew that this was done on purpose. Before Tsuna could even let out a shriek the bazooka had already swallowed him up and fired. Reborn pulled his fedora down so it was shadowing his face yet the kitty-smirk on his face was still seen.

 

“Don’t disappoint me now, Tsunayoshi; I am counting on you...”

 

And then there was lime green smoke everywhere. Covering not only Tsuna but the whole room and going even farther than that...

 

_**~ 400 years into the past, in an unknown bedroom in Italy...** _

 

Tsuna coughed a little and waved his hand in front of his face to get rid of the lime green smoke that was surrounding him. When the smoke cleared, he blinked several times and tried his best to not let a shriek of surprise out. Instead of finding himself ten years into the future and in his own room, like he had assumed would happen, he found himself in a bedroom that looked nothing like his own. In fact, Tsuna wouldn’t be surprised if he was in a total different land altogether. But where? The furniture in the room looked nothing like modern ones more like they were older and antique looking. And then there was the fact that there were no lamps standing in the room. Tsuna eyes widened a bit when he saw nothing that could point out that he was in his time or in the future.

 

There were no lamps or a TV. There was nothing that was from his time. It could only mean one thing and dread began to make itself known in the pit of his stomach. He was in the past, `But how is that possible?´ Tsuna shrieked inside his mind. He looked around the room again and tried to find out just where he landed and which time. Dame-Tsuna he may be, he still could use his brain when he needed it but he was just too lazy to do it all the time. But before Tsuna could do anything at all, a door suddenly opened. Tsuna froze up in fear and he slowly turned his head to look at who had come in, only to nearly faint at the sight.

 

There standing in all his dangerous and cold glory was Alaude, First Generation Cloud Guardian of Primo. Let’s not forget that said person was in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet. Tsuna’s eyes widened when he saw the semi-naked form of the Cloud Guardian and a healthy blush appeared on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over the firmly toned body of Alaude. The man was sin that had come to life, never mind the fact that Tsuna had already thought that Alaude was handsome with his clothes on. Something he had never told anyone about and which lead to him crushing on the person even though he was already dead. But now, that he had a good look on the body, it was totally different. Tsuna really tried not to look anymore at the body than he had but his eyes couldn’t leave the image. They drank everything greedily up they saw and it seemed that he could not get enough of this image in front of him.

 

` _I already knew that he was good looking but this! It’s ridiculous to be this good looking without clothes on. Those muscles...WAH! BAD TSUNA! NOT GOING THERE!_ ´ he berated himself when he noticed just where his thoughts were leading him.

 

“ _Who are you? And what are you doing here?_ ” Tsuna did not understand a word but he could guess what was asked of him.

 

This was the most embarrassing thing that happened in his entire life, never mind the things Reborn had sent him through. This was worse.

 

_**~ Shortly before the door opened, in the bathroom...** _

 

Alaude was in a bad mood since he had been back from his mission for Primo. Not only had he to deal with the annoying pest, better known to most as Daemon. No, he had to talk with the thing too. It was safe to say that he was not the least bit amused by it. Finally, after two hours of talking he could retire to his room and have his peace from the pests that he had to call comrades. But he never got said peace because Lampo decided to be a brat and run around yelling at G while said person was blowing the mansion up they were in. Yes, Alaude was pretty pissed and only after he had knocked out the green-haired boy did he have the peace he wanted. As to not be disturbed again, he had locked himself away his room and in his bathroom.

 

The day was already ruined as it was and he did not need any more of it, thank you very much! So now here he was, after a good bath he finally felt relaxed enough and wanted a nap. But it seemed that he was not be having any peace at all because the moment he opened his bathroom door he was met with an odd sight.

 

There sitting on his bed was a ‘girl’, a very cute one even, not that he would say that aloud. The ‘girl’ in questions was wearing a simple, blue/white dress with very long sleeves and had long brown hair which seemed to be in a ponytail. Bangs that reached passed ‘her’ chin were framing ‘her’ face. It was then that he saw the wide and big eyes of chocolate brown which held much innocent in them. Alaude stared at the ‘girl’ and couldn’t help but notice that ‘she’ was petite and had plumb pink lips and a button nose. It made ‘her’ look very cute and adorable, again something he would never say out loud. He then saw ‘her’ blush in a nice cherry red and only one thought went through his mind before he squashed it down with a force. ` _Cute,_ ´ he scowled at that thought. But there was only one thing that he wanted to know more than anything else. Who was this girl and how the hell did she get into his room. He was sure that he had locked his door.

 

“ _Who are you? And what are you doing here?_ ” he asked while staring blankly at the girl.

 

“S- Sawada T- Tsunayoshi,” was the stuttered answer with a heavy blush again on the cheeks.

 

Alaude stared at the girl and immediately knew a few things when he heard the voice of the ‘girl’. First one would be that the ‘girl’ was Japanese. The second would be that the ‘girl’ did not seem to understand any Italian, simply because ‘she’ had only answered the first question and not the other one too. The third thing was that ‘she’ had a boy’s name and it made ‘her’ even cutter. And the fourth thing would be that the ‘girl’ was very cute when ‘she’ stuttered and blushed. Not that he would ever admit at having such thoughts, ever. He was too proud for this and he didn’t really want to think about what Daemon would say to him should he ever hear about this. He focused his attention back to the ‘girl’ when he heard some rustling and only saw ‘her’ hiding under the blankets suddenly.

 

“T- Towel!” Tsuna squeaked suddenly out after he hid under the blanket.

 

` _Oh my god, he is huge! No, wait! Bad Tsuna, very bad Tsuna! No cookies for you later,_ ´ Tsuna wailed in his mind and let out whimper. Alaude on the other hand blinked at what Tsunayoshi had said and looked down only to find that his towel had indeed fallen down. Oh, so that was why it was suddenly so cold down there. This was really a great first impression when meeting new people. And he was somewhat thankful that Giotto had forced them all to learn Japanese for the sake of Asari because it was now very handy for him. A faint pink was dusting his cheeks and hurriedly walked to his closet and got fresh clothes for him and then dressed. This could not get any more embarrassing as it already was. Tsuna on the other hand was beet red by now and trying his best to become one with the bed. He really did not want to face Alaude right now.

 

Alaude stared the bump on his bed and let out a silent sigh. How was he going to address this ‘girl’ now? It was already very confusing and suspicious how Tsunayoshi had come into his room, now there was also the fact with the towel. This could not get any more awkward than it already was, right? He made his way silently over to the bed and then grabbed the blanket, pulling it off of Tsuna. Tsuna let out a shriek and fell off of the bed when it happened, it had taken him by surprise yet he should have known that something like this would happen. He rubbed his butt while trying his best to not look in the direction where he knew Alaude was. Said person just watched silently before going over to Tsuna and helping him up to stand.

 

“ _How did you get in here?_ ” Alaude asked Tsuna after few minutes of longer silence.

 

“!” Tsuna let out a shriek of surprise when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him.

 

Alaude on the other hand quickly slapped his hand over Tsuna’s mouth when he heard the shriek. It was highly annoying to his ears and he didn’t really want Giotto or the idiots that he called Guardians coming to his room and then ask unnecessary questions. Tsuna swallowed lightly and tried his best to not lose his cool when he noticed what Alaude had done. Alas there was now a flush on his face and he gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He could feel the heat that was coming off of his own face and idly wondered if someone could die from too much blushing. If not, then he would prove them wrong right about now because he was sure that all of his blood has rushed to his head just to make him blush like this.

 

“ _If you stay silent I take my hand away, clear?_ ” Alaude spoke out in Italian.

 

Tsuna just tilted his head to the side, not understanding what Alaude wanted from him let alone understanding what said to him. It is not his fault that he could not understand Alaude when said person was speaking in Italian and Reborn hadn’t taught him any words yet. The only one he knew was ‘ _Ciao_ ’ but that was because Reborn used it all the time. He really sucked when it came to other languages than Japanese. At least Tsuna could feel that Alaude was dressed now. He didn’t really want to imagine what would happen if Alaude hadn’t been dressed. When Alaude didn’t get an answer from Tsuna he decided to let go of him against his better judgement. Without Tsuna noticing Alaude stood before the ‘girl’ and stared at ‘her’. He saw how Tsuna’s eyes were unfocused before ‘she’ suddenly blinked a few times and stared at him, the blush still on ‘her’ face.

 

` _Thank Kami-sama, he is dressed!_ ´ was Tsuna’s thought when he saw Alaude standing before him, `but what did he just say?´ he asked himself with a tilt of his head to the side. His blush was slowly dying down yet there was still colour to his cheeks. His curiosity only grew when he heard Alaude sigh and stare at him hard and long. Was it something important that was asked of him? Alaude on the other hand would rather know why the ‘girl’ was still not answering his questions from earlier. Sadly, he forgot one little important fact about the way he asked his questions. It was not how he had worded or sounded like. No, it was the fact that he forgot that he asked them in Italian rather than Japanese like he should have asked.

 

Tsuna began to fidget under the stare he was given and began to grow restless. He suddenly had the urge to run very far away from this look that he was given and how Alaude’s aura suddenly grew murderous as seconds went by. He didn’t really know what could give the Cloud Guardian a reason to be suddenly pissed like he was now but he hoped it was not going to be him that would feel his wrath. Poor little Tsuna if only you knew what you look like to Alaude.

 

“ _Can’t you answer such a simple question?_ ” Alaude’s voice cut through the tense silence only to be answered with blinking eyes from the ‘girl’.

 

Tsuna still did not understand what Alaude wanted from him but it couldn’t hurt to say something back, yes? Besides, Alaude was really beginning to frighten him with the glare he was given. Alaude on the other hand was growing frustrated, was it really that hard for the ‘girl’ to answer his question?

 

“I- I don’t know what you are talking about,” Tsuna stuttered out while ducking his head.

 

_**~ Meanwhile, in another part of the Mansion in an office...** _

 

Giotto was sitting behind his desk and growling to himself when he saw the stacks of paper work he still had to do for the day, well night. Why couldn’t his Guardians keep the destruction they caused while doing their missions down? It is not that hard! He had to already pay them less than they would be getting for this. But they still got enough money for doing their missions. It would be more for them if they stopped the destruction all together. So why didn’t they? Giotto let out sigh and continued on with his work while mumbling to himself about Guardians with stupid tempers and their stupid destructions. Was it really that hard for them to not cause any destruction for one mission, one simple mission? Was it really so much of him to ask for?

 

Apparently, it seemed like it when he saw the reports given to him. He twitched when he came to Alaude’s report. The most violent one he would always get. His eyes widened when he saw in the report just how much damage was done when Alaude did it. He let out a whimper when he imagined the bill being sent to him. Oh Lord, this was too much for him. Why was it always him that had to face their angry ‘clients’ at the end of every mission? Letting out a sigh, Giotto stood up from his desk. It was no use. He would not get anything really done when Alaude doesn’t tell him how it happened this time and just why he had done to do so much damage. Sure, in the report stood how much it would maybe cost and what was destroyed. But there never stood in it just how it happened, each and every time.

 

Giotto stretched and let out a groan after he had stood up from his desk. His back hurt from sitting all day long in his chair and his muscles felt heavy and tired from not moving around for hours on end. He slowly made his way out of his office and in the direction of Alaude’s room, he was walking very stiff and the hours he had to sit all the time did not help his muscles. He had to go there if he wanted any information at all about the last mission Alaude was send on and if he wanted to save money for them all. It was going to be a hideous task, he knew that much already.

 

“ _I hope he doesn’t kill me..._ ”

 

_**~ Back with Alaude and Tsuna...** _

 

“- and that is how I am here,” Tsuna finished with a whisper.

 

Alaude just stared at the boy sitting on his bed and his eye twitched. It had taken him a few tries with Tsuna till he finally remembered that the boy did not speak any Italian not that he had spoken any Japanese to the boy. But the greatest shock to him was that the girl was no girl but a boy. Oh yes, that was a really great shock to him, he even had to see if that was really true. It ended with him getting slapped and having now a bright red hand print on his left cheek. For being a boy, Tsunayoshi was really acting like a girl for most of the time. Well, for what he had seen yet of the boy. But what truly got him by surprise was what the boy told him. That he was from the future and had been sent by purpose back in time by his evil home-tutor.

 

Now, Alaude had never met someone like Tsuna or heard of this. But, he was fairly sure that Tsunayoshi was not supposed to tell anyone from where he was from because that could mess up the time-stream and what not. That was the only thing that Alaude had ever learned from the idiot that they called their Lightning Guardian with his little Bazooka that he had gotten from his father. Either that boy was really stupid or he didn’t really know anything about time-travelling. But, there was one thing that bothered Alaude too. Tsunayoshi had told him after five minutes have passed that he should have been back in his time but that has yet to happen. This lead Alaude to think that the Bazooka that was used was either defect or that Tsuna was right about his assuming. He was send back on purpose.

 

Tsuna on the other hand was staring at Alaude while biting his bottom lip. He didn’t really know why he had told Alaude the truth instead of a lie. It was as if something inside of him was telling him to do this, as if he could trust the Cloud Guardian from Primo. But, he had learned one thing from Reborn and that was never really to tell the truth when you time-travel and thus not destroy the time-stream. But things like this happen, like when they had fight in the future to make sure Byakuran never got in power. But that was for the good of the world. Now, Tsuna didn’t really know if this was for the good of the future too and if it was. How was it going to be good?

 

“And I should believe you this, how?” Alaude’s voice cut through his thoughts.

 

Tsuna blushed before he stuttered out his answer, “Ano... erhm... with this?”

 

Alaude’s raised a brow when he saw the ring on Tsuna’s finger. Tsuna activated the ring and a little lion cub was suddenly sitting on Tsuna’s lap. Alaude stared at it and blinked. He raised an eyebrow at this and was astounded. He had never seen anything like this in his entire time that he had worked for Giotto. This was a first, so it had to be the truth that Tsuna had told him about. Let’s not forget that on the helmet of the lion was the crest of the Vongola too. He stared at Tsuna and how he was worrying his bottom lip yet again while looking at him. The lion cub just looked around the room before yawning and settling for a nap in Tsuna’s lap.

 

“Gao~!”

 

Tsuna looked down at Na-Tsu before he smiled and began to pet him. Well, he might be trapped here in the past now but at least he had Na-Tsu with him. But, there was one thing he really wanted to know, why was he sand back here by Reborn? What was he supposed to do here? The only thing that might be the reason as to why he was sent back might be because of what happened with the Shimon Famiglia, something inside of him was telling that it had to do with it. He let out sigh and looked at Alaude again who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He saw how something flashed in those cold blue-grey eyes before it was gone again.

 

Alaude stared at the cute scene in front of him. ` _Cute little animal with another cute animal,_ ´ was his only thought to it. He was about to say something when the door to his room banged open. Didn’t he lock the door? Tsuna let out a shriek when the door suddenly slammed open and pulled Na-Tsu tight to his chest in an attempt to hide himself which he didn’t really need to do due to the fact that Alaude was already hiding him with sitting in front of him. ` _Didn’t I lock the door?_ ´ said person thought annoyed to himself. He stood up from his position on the bed and came face to face with Giotto who was staring in surprise at something behind Alaude.

 

Of course, it had to be Giotto. He was the only one who had the keys to each and every room in this damn mansion of his and thus allowing him to enter every room at any given time. He should have thought of this but he was too busy with the little animals on his bed to even bother any thoughts to Giotto or the other idiots he had to live with.

 

“ _Who is that behind you?_ ” Giotto asked after he had gotten a look at the ‘girl’ behind Alaude. “ _I didn’t know you were like that, Alaude!_ ”

 

Alaude’s eyebrow twitched when he heard Giotto’s words and bailed his fists. The blond idiot may be his boss but surely, no one would be against it if he would go ‘ _missing_ ’, yes? Sadly, there was at least one objection to this, Tsunayoshi. If he really did do that to Giotto then the cute little animal would not be here with him. Not that he would ever admit missing a boy he just met, however cute he is. Really!

 

So, instead of blowing up like any other person and beginning to deny any of this, Alaude just threw a pair of handcuffs at Giotto which showed his objections to such things. Giotto could dodge the flying handcuffs in time and laughed sheepishly at Alaude. He knew already that what he had said pissed Alaude off and was a totally wrong to ever bring together with Alaude in any way. He could only hope that Alaude wouldn’t murder him now, he was still needed here after all. He could already see the chaos that would happen if Alaude should really kill him. The apocalypse would happen then and it was something that he really did not need right now. Not after their little group has been finally accepted and even made the Mafia wary of them, even if it was only a bit.

 

But before he could even think more about his would-be death, a second pair of handcuffs was thrown at him which he narrowly dodged. ` _Ah! I am going to die! HELP!_ ´ was Giotto’s only thought while diving behind the bed when he saw his chance. Alaude didn’t even gave chase to Giotto, instead he just glared at the blond who was now hiding behind Tsuna who was staring at the scene with wide eyes and was trembling a bit. Tsuna on the other hand didn’t really know what to do. Should he either laugh at the scene in front of him which reminded him of the fights between Yamamoto and Gokudera or should he fear what was happening in front of him. He nearly did let a shriek out when Giotto hid behind him and Alaude seemed to glare at him. ` _No wait, he is glaring at Giotto?_ ´ Tsuna thought while trying to stop his trembling.

 

Giotto on the other hand was thinking much different. ` _Oh god, I am going to die! WAA!! I don’t want to die!!_ ´ were his thoughts. Alaude just glared harder at Giotto before he spoke to him again. Let’s see if he could fool Giotto and his so-called Hyper Intuition of his, an unholy smirk made its way on his face at that thought. Giotto began to pray when he saw the smirk on Alaude’s face that spoke of unholy things and a torture to come to him. Or, maybe, he was just reading too much into that one smirk? But one could never be save when it came to Alaude and reading his expressions. It is not like anyone could read them, not even his Hyper Intuition could help him. Tsuna shivered when he saw that smirk and something inside of him was telling him that this was not going to be any good. And he would be right about this soon enough.

 

“ _The one you are hiding behind is my fiancée, Tsunayoshi, from Japan,_ ” Alaude begin and his smirk became even more unholy with each word. “ _Sadly, she does not know any Italian as of yet, so you will speak Japanese around her, clear? And do let go of her if you value your life, Giotto._ ”

 

Giotto’s jaw had hit the ground when he had heard the fiancée-part and his brain had said its good-bye to him. But he came back to reality when he heard the last part of Alaude’s sentence. He may be the boss of the Vongola and he may order them all around. But, he has to yet to get Alaude to really listen to him.

 

“ _Wh- What, you have a fiancée?”_ Giotto shrieked out, well at least now we know from who Tsuna got that shrieking.

 

“ _Did I not just say that?_ ” Alaude asked with, what Giotto assumed, an annoyed tone. “ _And speak Japanese till she has learned to speak Italian!_ ”

 

Giotto was dumbfounded at that. This was the very first time that he had seen Alaude react like this to anyone that was not an animal. It was the first time that Alaude did something for another human being. Dumbfounded, he nodded before he took his time to study the girl he had been hiding behind the past few minutes. He had to say it, Alaude’s fiancée looked utter adorable and it was really hard for him to imagine that those two would get along, at all. It just didn’t seem like Alaude to have a fiancée and settle down with her, that was an impossible thought. Tsuna on the other hand was just happy that Na-Tsu had gone back to being a ring when Giotto had banged the doors open. He didn’t really want to explain to him just why Na-Tsu had the Vongola crest on his helmet.

 

“ _And you will tell others about her and what they can do around her and what not,_ ” Alaude told Giotto which brought him back to the present.

 

Why was he getting the feeling that there would be many rules? Tsuna on the other hand just looked clueless on as to what was happening. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, so he just looked on. He flinched when he heard Giotto suddenly shriek behind him and nearly jumped from the bed because of it.

 

“ _And what would those rules be, Alaude?_ ” Giotto asked the glaring Alaude.

 

“ _Daemon stays away from her, better yet. Make sure that anything that has to do with him, stays away from her,_ ” Alaude said with a glare that could kill, if it were possible that is.

 

“ _Of course..._ ”

 

Tsuna tilted his head to the side when it was suddenly silent in the room. Not being able to stand the silence and trying his best to not act as if he knew who Giotto was, he did the next best thing.

 

“A- Ano...” Tsuna blushed when both blonds focused their attention on him.

 

“Yes, is there something you need?” Alaude asked with a raised brow.

 

“H- Hai, who is he?” Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head while pointing at Giotto.

 

“The idiot blond is Giotto,” was the only thing Alaude said and left it at that.

 

Tsuna would have laughed out loud at this introducing but he didn’t. It was only for the simple fact that he did not want any questions asked, yet he couldn’t help but let a giggle out. Giotto twitched and glared at Alaude for this ‘introduction’. This was honestly no way to introduce anyone and he stared at Tsunayoshi when ‘she’ suddenly giggled. Figures, only someone that is engaged to Alaude could be laughing about something like this. Huffing, Giotto turned his head away to sulk which only let Tsuna giggle harder and he began to hold his stomach when it began to hurt. Alaude stared with a small smirk on his face at the laughing boy in the dress on his bed. Said boy did not notice the staring and was too busy with laughing.

 

It was just so funny for Tsuna to hear something like this, despite what had happened to him and that he would never see his mother again. Maybe it was because that little fact had yet to finally sink into this brain and he had to register that he would see none of his friends ever again. Giotto let out a huff when Tsunayoshi did not stop his laughing and turned to stare a sulking stare at Alaude. Said person ignored it and gave a glare at Giotto, seemingly to tell him to get lost and that now.

 

“ _We need to talk later about your mission report, Alaude,_ ” Giotto said, slipping back into Italian.

 

“Hn,” it was only good that grunting answers worked for any language out there.

 

Giotto twitched at that grunt before he let out a sigh and stood up. It was a lost cause already and Giotto knew that Alaude would not tell him anything about his mission and why he had done all this damage.

 

“ _I mean it, Alaude! I need to know this or else, I will stop paying for you!_ ” Giotto threatened only to get a glare as answer.

 

“ _You really think I care about this? I just go back to France then and take my fiancée with me,_ ” came the monotone answer.

 

Giotto twitched at that answer he received and let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it always Alaude that has to give him such problems when it came to their reports? Hell, not even Daemon was doing something like that to him, or pulling such stunts on him for that matter. The only thing that Daemon did pull on him was molesting and giving him always sexual innuendoes in his reports. Be they by mouth or in the written one, it was both a hell for Giotto.

 

“ _... you- I- URGH! Forget it! I come back to that later to talk with you about it!_ ” Giotto said with a frustrated voice and stomped out of the room.

 

Alaude watched how Giotto left his room with mild amusement shining in his eye. He let out a quiet chuckle at the frustration that was shown at the way Giotto walked and his voice. My, he really had such a loud voice when he was angry. Tsuna on the other hand blinked in confusion at how his great-great-great-great- or however many greats were needed - Grandfather was acting. Tsuna was very much surprised at the way he saw how Giotto was acting. It was not like he had imagined Giotto would be like. Not after all the stories he had heard from the Ninth and Reborn about his Grandfather. But then again, since when could he ever trust any word from Reborn anyways?

 

Tsuna blinked again when he suddenly felt something thrown at him which landed on his head. He nearly let out shriek but kept it inside himself. He didn’t really want to test his luck with Alaude and just let his hands go up to his head and pulled that something off of his head. He stared in confusion down at this something white and then looked at Alaude with a tilt of his head. What was he supposed to do with that? Alaude stared with a raised brow at the confused boy in front of him and how he was looking between him and the shirt that he had thrown at Tsunayoshi. An amusing sight if he does say so himself but then again, he had that thought already squished down merciless before it could even form.

 

Alaude turned his whole attention back to the animal sitting on his bed when he began to talk. How cute it was that Tsuna stuttered like that.

 

“W- What am I supposed to do with that?” Tsuna asked with a slight stutter.

 

Rolling his eyes, Alaude answered Tsuna, “For you to sleep in.”

 

“O- Oh!” Tsuna blushed a cherry red yet again.

 

Alaude grunted and stared at how Tsuna was holding this piece of clothing up to show that it was a white shirt of him. He didn’t really have any nightgowns to wear. He always slept in either his underwear or nothing at all when the nights were too hot. So, he was a bit in a problem here with Tsunayoshi’s sudden appearance. But there was also the problem with what he had told Giotto about who Tsuna was. It did not really bother him that he had lied to Giotto about the fact that Tsuna was his fiancée; much less that said fiancée was not even a girl but a boy. It is not like anyone would check if Tsuna was really a girl or not. He certainly had the looks to pass as a girl. So, there was no doubt that anyone would think Alaude was lying.

 

Now, there could be a problem with Tsunayoshi himself. The boy didn’t even know what he had told Giotto earlier about why he was here and it surprised Alaude that Tsuna had to say anything about this. The boy must have noticed how he had let his introduction out when he ‘introduced’ Giotto to him. He could not really be that dense about such simple facts, right? Oh Alaude, if only you knew, if only you knew.

 

“Ano...”

 

“Hn?” Alaude grunted out yet again and focused his eyes on the blushing brunet on his bed. ` _How cute~!_ ´

 

“W- What did you tell to Giotto earlier, Alaude-san?” the blush was getting darker and Tsuna did not look into Alaude’s eyes while talking.

 

Well, there he was proven wrong with one fact. So, Tsuna had noticed how he had not introduced him to Giotto. The boy was not as dense as he had first thought. `I _t could be luck too in his part,_ ´ Alaude thought with a smirk. Tsuna shivered when he saw the tiny smirk appear on Alaude’s face. Why was he suddenly getting the feeling as if he was about to be old something that will shock him to the core?

 

“If anyone asks who are and why you are here,” the smirk widened and Tsuna wanted to run for cover when he saw it, “tell them that you are here to visit your fiancé which would be me.”

 

And the reaction Alaude got as answer was more than worth telling Giotto that lie.

 

“HIIEEE!”

 

Tsuna let out a shriek while he was blushing thirty different shades of red and then fainted. Alaude chuckled at the reaction he had gotten before he stared with amusement twinkling his eyes at the unconscious brunet that was lying on his bed. This was going to be so much fun and Alaude would be damned if he was not going to milk this for all it was worth it. After all, he got not every day to play with such a cute animal and it was getting boring around the mansion lately. And fighting Daemon was not as funny as it once had been. So, this change was welcomed by Alaude.

 

“Heh, wonder what the Melon-Head will say about this,” the smirk was really unholy on his face now.

 

**_ ~ Time skip one week later, in the dining room of the Vongola mansion... _ **

 

It had been a week a since Tsuna had landed in the past and he had yet to get used to this life. After Tsuna had woken up from his fainting thanks to Alaude, he had woken up next to said person who had been holding him in his sleep. It had nearly let Tsuna shriek anew but he could control himself. After that the brunet had tried to remember what had happened and why he had fainted. When he had, there was a new red on his face and Tsuna was sure that all his blood had rushed to his face. It was so embarrassing for Tsuna that it had happened and then to wake up next to Alaude. But he had put those thoughts aside to think about his new situation. And when Tsuna had, it finally sank into his brain. He was stuck in the past with no way back to his own time.

 

That thought had Tsuna crying. He would never see his Guardians again, his friends, Reborn, even though he could go without him. The baby Hitman had grown onto Tsuna in the time they had spent together. Then there were Haru who they had finally drilled it into his head that he would never marry her, much less date her and Kyoko was not to forget too. After the trip to the future and getting his crush on the First Generation Cloud Guardian, Tsuna had no romantic feelings whatsoever for the girl. He would never see Enma again either and then there was his mother. Oh Kami-sama, he would never see his Kaa-chan again. That had been the one thought that had the dam breaking and Tsuna had began to cry.

 

His crying had even gone so far as to wake Alaude from his sleep. Said person had been irate at being woken from his sleep. He had looked around his room to find the source of the crying and had only needed to look down when he had found it. And what he had seen had been a heartbreaking scene, yet cute at the same time to Alaude. Tsuna’s cheeks were flushed a red while tears were running down his cheeks and his eyes had become red and puffy. The boy had even been shaking a bit and was hugging himself while sobbing and hiccupping came from his mouth. It might have been sadistic of Alaude found this sight cute and utter adorable, but that was the way he was. In the end, Alaude tried to comfort Tsuna which had lead to the boy crying onto his chest and then fall asleep on him.

 

It had been a straining four days for Alaude after Tsuna arrival because the boy had been crying each night so far and only on the fifth day it had stopped. Tsuna seemed to have finally accepted that he would never see his family again. ` _How annoying but,_ ´ Alaude smirked at his thoughts, ` _so worth to see him so cute like that... and hold him._ ´

 

But back to the present here, Giotto had finally managed after a week full of trouble and reports to assemble his Guardians in one room. And so far, no one had attacked anyone or any chaos had broken out, yet. That was something good, right? Well, at least Giotto hope it was a good sign because if it was not. Then Giotto didn’t want to really think more about it. Giotto’s Guardians on the other hand had no idea as to why they had been called here like that or who that girl was that was sitting next to Alaude and seemed comfortable with the cold hearted bastard next to her.

 

“Alright guys~!” Giotto’s voice rang through the dining room, catching everyone’s attention. “As you might have noticed we have a guest here. But this is not any guest and I must ask of you to be careful around her if you value your lives. And yes, Daemon, I mean especially you with that request!”

 

“Nufufufufufu~,” Daemon chuckled out before giving Giotto an innocent look.

 

“This is not going to work with me, Daemon, and you know that,” Giotto said dryly before clearing his throat. He had still some more to tell them all. “And as you might have notice I speak Japanese. That is because of our guest, she does not speak any Italian and until she does, you all will be speaking Japanese, am I clear?”

 

Giotto waited until he saw all of the people in the room nod or give him an answer. Giotto chuckled when he saw how Asari was sparkling when he heard that Japanese was going to be spoken here around, or it could be because there was someone from Japan now here too. Who knows, eh?

 

“And before you guys leave, there is one last thing to say about our guest,” Giotto looked with a serious expression at his Guardians while he nearly laughed his off in the inside as to what he was about to say next. “Our guest is Alaude’s fiancée, treat her nicely or feel Alaude’s wrath that is all!”

 

The reactions to the last announcement were mixed. There was some surprise, happiness, confusion and some other, Giotto would rather not think about that. That reaction was mostly coming from Daemon.

 

G was staring with a blank expression over to Alaude and his fiancée. He didn’t really know what to think about this new development. How the hell a bastard like Alaude was even allowed to have someone as a fiancée and why was that girl not running away from him? ` _That poor girl, how the hell can she stand this emotionless prick? Even a rock would be a better husband to her!_ ´ G thought while coming back to his senses slowly.

 

Knuckle was grinning at Alaude while there was this glint in his eyes. That man could sense how a wedding was coming up and he would be the priest. Knuckle would make sure of that one. ` _This will be one extreme wedding! A wedding no one will forget so soon_!´ Knuckle thought while crossing his arms over his chest. An extreme one it will be indeed.

 

Lampo was staring with wide eyes at Alaude and screaming inside his mind why such a devil like Alaude was allowed to even get married, much less have a fiancée! The world must be coming to end, Lampo was sure of that one. ` _We are all going to die!_ ´ Lampo thought while shivering a little.

 

Daemon was smirking at Alaude and, was it just Giotto or the light, sparkling like there was no tomorrow. It seems Daemon had found something to rile Alaude up more than ever with and he was so going to enjoy pissing Alaude off in the future. ` _Nufufufufu~ this will be so much fun~,_ ´ Daemon thought with his sparkling getting more.

 

Asari on the other hand was showing openly his happiness at this announcement and had already walked over to Alaude to congratulate him, only to get a grunt as responds. Ah, some things never really change with Alaude that much, huh? But then again, it was Alaude that Asari here was talking about. If that man changed too much then he would not be Alaude anymore. ` _Ahaha such a cute girl she is too!_ ´ Asari thought while smiling at the girl next to Alaude.

 

Tsuna on the other hand was smiling back at Asari and was asking himself how no one had noticed that he was boy yet. Why, why was Kami-sama so cruel to him? It was just not fair that he was so girly looking. Alaude was glaring at the sparkling Daemon and he could already feel the sexual comment that was going to come out of that fruit head’s mouth. Alaude knew that this man could never keep any comments to himself, especially when they were perverted and would make sure that the one he talked with would be really flustered.

 

“Nufufufu~ and what is the little lady’s name?” Daemon asked politely.

 

Alaude narrowed his eyes on the talking fruit. That man was dead when he even so much as thought about saying anything sexual now. Daemon noticing the glare that was aimed at him just flashed an innocent smile at Alaude. Tsuna was oblivious to the tension that was suddenly in the room and just smile shyly at Daemon before he answered.

 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Tsuna said with a bow and blushed when all eyes were on him.

 

“Oho~ a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi~,” Daemon said with a bow and a smirk was on his face.

 

The danger alarm bells immediately went off in everyone’s head when they saw the smirk that was now aimed at Tsuna. Now, what was that Eggplant-Head planning now? They already knew what he was about to do but none of the Guardians thought that Daemon would really say what they thought he would say. He would not be that stupid to say such things while Alaude was around right?

 

“P- Pleasure i- is a- all mine,” Tsuna stuttered out.

 

` _Well, he is different than his future version... that much I can tell already,_ ´ Tsuna thought while a light flush was on his cheek. He did not really like that he was in the middle of all the attention in the room. It made him nervous in the inside and embarrassed a little. He didn’t really want to do anything stupid now.

 

“Say~,” Daemon sang out suddenly. “What is Alaude like in private~, rough or gentle~?”

 

“E- eh?” Tsuna tilted his head in confusion to the side. “What do you mean?”

 

Alaude’s eyes twitched when he had heard Daemon’s question and he was ready to kill that Pineapple-Head until he heard Tsunayoshi’s reply. He let out a chuckle at the confusion that Tsuna was showing and idly wondered if anyone could be really that naive and dense. Giotto, Lampo, Asari, Knuckle and G on the other hand chocked on their own saliva when they had heard Daemon’s question only to fall over when they heard Tsuna’s confused question to what Daemon was asking ‘her’. Can someone really be that naive and innocent?

 

“Mhm, oh you know~,” Daemon just replied.

 

“I don’t know,” Tsuna said again.

 

“Oya but you do know what makes him ‘excited’?” Daemon tried again.

 

“... Fighting?”

 

“That is not what I mean, what I mean is if you can do something that excites him,” Daemon said with a little frustration shown in his voice.

 

“Do you mean cooking for him?” Tsuna asked innocently back.

 

And this is when the whole room sweat dropped at the innocent reply. Daemon let out a frustrated sigh when his sexual innuendoes were yet again ignored. Really, no one could be that naive, innocent and dense at the same time! Giotto was shaking his head when he saw the frustration enter Daemon’s voice. The awkwardness that was first around the room had been gone in favour of the humour that was now in it. It was just so hilarious to see how Daemon’s sexual innuendoes were destroyed by Tsunayoshi like that with his innocent replies. Asari and Lampo were openly laughing by now when they saw how Daemon seemed to not get a reaction from Tsunayoshi like that. Knuckle on the other hand didn’t know what to really think about it.

 

Should he either feel sorry for Daemon that he did not succeed in his perverseness, or should he be happy that he did not succeed? Daemon was a friend and he should be happy, yet he was also very perverted and this should never go unpunished. So, what was he supposed to feel then? It was very confusing to Knuckle. G was only staring in dumbfounded silence at the ‘girl’ that was so easily making Daemon frustrated. What the hell? He could not believe that there was someone as innocent as Tsunayoshi out there and that they were engaged to Alaude of all people. How unfair could the world be?

 

Alaude was staring with faint amusement at the frustrated Daemon while in the inside he was boiling with anger and ready to kill that idiot Fruit-Head. How dare that bastard and try to taint Tsunayoshi’s innocents like that? He really needed to go and teach that bastard a lesson. Yet, it was kind of funny to watch how Tsunayoshi was making Daemon frustrated with his innocent. It was a way better way to humiliate Daemon when Alaude thought about it. Tsuna on the other hand was not getting it all what Daemon was talking about. Daemon was sounding a lot like Mukuro, now that Tsuna thought about it. Maybe it was in the genes of the Mist Guardians to be so much alike? Tsuna wasn’t so sure about that one.

 

“That is not what I meant!” Daemon whined out.

 

Now that is a first. No one of them had ever heard Daemon whine like that.

 

“What do you mean then?” Tsuna asked with honest curiosity shown in his eyes and voice.

 

“I mean if you know wha-,” but Daemon never got to finish his sentence.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE TO FINISH THAT, MELON-HEAD!” G suddenly yelled out while cocking his gun at Daemon.

 

“Ahaha~ you shouldn’t be talking like this with a lady, you know, Daemon,” Asari said with a deadly smile, having one of his hands rest on his Katana.

 

“Yare, Yare... I get the tombstone ready for him,” Lampo mumbled out.

 

“That is not what one should talk like when a lady is around!” Knuckle said with a tick, really would Daemon ever learn?

 

“Prepare to die, Pineapple-Freak,” Alaude hissed out while attacking Daemon.

 

And it seemed like this was the sign for them all to attack. Daemon let out a chuckle while dodging his fellow Guardians’ attacks. It was so much fun to get a rise out of them all. But it would have been even more fun if they did not try to kill him right now. He still had some plans to accomplish. Mainly getting Giotto to confess his undying love to him already, Daemon was very sure that the man held some feelings for him. If it was anything to go by when Giotto flushed like that when he was alone with the Sky Guardian.

 

“Daemon, I warned you!” Giotto said with a groan while watching on how his Guardians went after Daemon.

 

“Is that some kind of game?” Tsuna asked Giotto while watching how Daemon was chased around.

 

“... I don’t really know anymore,” Giotto said with a sigh.

 

“It looks like fun, can I join?”

 

Giotto’s eyes widened at the seemingly innocent question that was asked of him before he yelled his answer out, “NO, YOU CANNOT JOIN!”

 

“Aw, shame!” Tsuna pouted at that.

 

Tsuna was laughing inwardly in his mind when he saw the frightened expression on Giotto’s face. He couldn’t really help himself when he had asked such a question to Giotto. He had always wanted to go and pull a Yamamoto. It looked like fun and sounded like it also and Tsuna was right. It was fun to do that and asked if he could join the ‘game’ the others were playing. ` _No wonder Yamamoto always asked me that, it really is fun to act like that!_ ´ Tsuna thought happily to himself. Giotto let out a sigh of relief when he had managed to make sure that Tsunayoshi would certainly not join his Guardians in murdering Daemon. He didn’t really want to face the wrath of Alaude and then have to explain why Tsunayoshi had joined them only then to die a slow and painful death.

 

Alaude really was sadistic like that to do that to him. Sure, Giotto may be Alaude’s boss but even he knew that he had no real control of Alaude like he wished he had. That man was too much of a loner. But then again, that is why he is the perfect person to be his Cloud Guardian. That man was a cloud himself.

 

“Nufufufu~ you missed~!”

 

Not this time!” G hissed out. “Hold him still; I want to put a bullet in his head!”

 

“Don’t order me around,” Alaude said coldly before he landed a hit on Daemon which sent him flying through a wall.

 

“Perfect!”

 

“Not the wall! Who is going to pay for that?” Giotto whimpered out miserably.

 

_**~ Another time skip a few months later, in the gardens...** _

 

A few months had passed since Tsuna had met the Guardians of the First Generation. Tsuna had to say it that they were much more different than his Guardians, well maybe not Daemon but that is a given a fact. G was much calmer than Gokudera and not as hot tempered when Tsuna thought about it. Asari was much like Yamamoto a happy-go-lucky idiot, yet he was not as ‘ _ **stupid**_ ’ as Yamamoto. Not that Tsuna was saying that Yamamoto was an idiot; he was not any better in this regard when he thought about it. Knuckle was an even more surprise. He was much calmer than Ryohei is and he was not shouting like a certain boxer that Tsuna knew. He was glad about that one because Tsuna was sure that he would not be able to handle another Ryohei, much less his hearing.

 

But putting that aside with the difference between Giotto’s and his Guardians, Tsuna was sitting outside in the sun in the gardens. He had been bored since the last few days and he had needed a change of scenery. As much as he loved it to stay indoors, he really needed that change. So, Tsuna had been really happy when Alaude had allowed him to go outside for today while he was away to deal with a few things. Tsuna flushed a dark pink when he thought back at how Alaude had kissed his forehead before he had left. That was the first time that Alaude had ever done this to him and it had surprised Tsuna. Sure, Tsuna had already had a crush on Alaude before but after having spent so much time with the man. Tsuna was sure that it was not some silly crush anymore.

 

He loved that Cloud Guardian from Primo and it frightened Tsuna a little. Not only was he in love with another man but Tsuna didn’t even know if said man even loved him back. It was kind of depressing for Tsuna to know that the man would never return his feelings. Sighing, Tsuna tilted his head a little back and closed his eyes. ` _Stop thinking about it already, just enjoy the sun already and brood about it later,_ ´ Tsuna told himself and gentle smile was playing on his lips when he heard the chirping from some birds in a nearby tree. Ah, how peaceful it was here.

 

“Ah, such a nice weather~! I could stay all day out here!” Tsuna said to himself with a giggle.

 

But there was one simple fact that Tsuna had overlooked since he had arrived in the past. On this very same day that he was enjoying the sun outside the garden. A certain letter should have reached one Shimon Cozart, yet said letter had never reached the red head nor was it ever written. The past and future was already changing, much like Reborn had wanted it to happen.

 

_**~ At the same time, in another part of the mansion...** _

 

Giotto was glaring at Daemon with a flushed face. Had the man never heard anything of knocking on someone’s door? Giotto had just taken a bath and was only clad in a towel. He had been hoping that he could have a relaxing day today because for once there was no bill or report on his desk about damaged property. Something, Giotto was very much thankful for. So, he had decided to relax for today and he had nearly been able to relax. But Daemon had decided to enter his room just as he had come out of the bathroom. Well, it was more like waltz into his room as if he owned it and Giotto was sure that Daemon most certainly did not own his room. Giotto twitched when he saw how Daemon was eyeing him.

 

Was it just him, or was Daemon eye raping him? He shivered at that thought and clutched a little on his towel, hoping that it would not fall down now. Daemon was staring hungrily at the towel clad Giotto and could not believe his luck. Originally he had planned to waltz into Giotto’s room and kidnap him to bring him on a date because he was very much sure that Giotto was lazing around today. But what he had found instead was much better than what he had planned at first. A smirk was playing on his lips and he closed the door behind him before he walked over to Giotto. Said person was backing away from Daemon when he saw the hungry look in the Pineapple-Head’s eyes and swallowed lightly.

 

His Hyper Intuition was telling him that whatever was to come now, would make sure that he would not be able to walk properly for a few days. Giotto was determined to not let this happen to him, at all. He needed his ability walk, more like run, from a certain molesting happy Fruit-Head that he knew very well. But it seemed that this time, he would not escape Daemon so easily. Giotto shivered when he heard Daemon chuckle and then spoke in a husky voice to him.

 

“Nufufufu~ who knew I would find such a delicious treat in your room,” Daemon said while stepping closer to Giotto.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Giotto said in a flat voice, still backing away from the advancing Daemon.

 

“You are right, Giotto,” Daemon said, having finally reached Giotto. “You won’t be thinking much any time soon~!”

 

“T- That’s not what I mean!” Giotto said flustered and blushed when he felt two arms wrapped around his waist and pull him tight to Daemon’s body. “W- What are you doing?”

 

“Nufufufu~ what do you think I am doing~?” Daemon whispered hotly into Giotto’s ear.

 

“S- Stop that!” Giotto shivered when he felt a hot breath ghost over his neck.

 

“I don’t think so~!”

 

“N- No- OH!”

 

And it was then over for Giotto when Daemon’s suddenly sucked on his neck and found immediately a weak spot there. Curse that Fruit-head and his timing, curst it!

 

_**~ Later that very same day, in the kitchen with Tsuna...** _

 

Tsuna was in the kitchen of the mansion and humming slightly to himself while making himself some food. Yes, Dame-Tsuna he may be. That did not mean that he did not know how to cook. His mother had forced him to learn every early on and she had taught him everything she knew. It was a curse when you were an only child and your mother always thought that you were girl because of your looks. Tsuna chuckled to himself when he remembered the reason as to why he was taught. ‘ _ **Tsu-chan, some day you will be married and then you need to please your husband with your cooking! So Kaa-chan will teach you all she knows!’**_ he could still remember how flames had been surrounding his mother when she had said and he had only been able to nod as to what she had said.

 

He was happy that he had been forced to learn cooking form his mother and it was kind of ironic too when he thought about it. How his mother had already known that he would marry a man back then was beyond Tsuna. But he blamed it on the fact that mothers were all knowing when it came to their children. Thinking about marrying, it reminded Tsuna of his own one that was to come very soon. Yes, even though Alaude had told them that Tsuna was his fiancée as a lie. That had not deterred Asari and Knuckle from actually planning one together with Giotto and setting a date for when it was to be. Tsuna hadn’t really known what Alaude had thought about the news because it was very hard for Tsuna to read the man, yet something deep inside him told him that the man was secretly happy.

 

Maybe it was his own feelings that he had felt that day or it was some wishful thinking of his. But Tsuna really did hope that Alaude was at least a bit happy about this. Tsuna put the finishing touches to the spaghetti he had made and then began to set the table for himself and the others. Tsuna had made enough of the spaghettis for the whole Guardians; he had made sure of that. He still remembered the last time he had only cooked for himself and Alaude. Asari, Giotto, Daemon, Lampo, Knuckle and G had watched on hungrily how Tsuna and Alaude ate some of the delicious food that Tsuna had made. He had felt bad for them, kind of. But it was fun to watch them suffer like that too.

 

“Wonder when he will be back,” Tsuna mumbled to himself while filling his plate and then setting it on the table. “His food will be cold then.”

 

“Who’s food will be cold then?” a certain someone asked from behind Tsuna.

 

“EEP!” Tsuna jumped when he heard Alaude’s voice suddenly from behind him before turning around and glare at him which more looked like a pout. “Don’t scare me like that, Alaude!”

 

“I apologize for scaring you like that, _Tsunayoshi_ ,” Alaude said with amusement while he emphasised Tsuna’s name.

 

Tsuna shivered a little when he heard how Alaude spoke out his name and it let him flush a little. How was it possible for Alaude to always make him so flustered with just saying his name like that? It was totally unfair if you asked Tsuna. Alaude raised a brow at how red Tsuna had gotten and wanted ask, more like tease, Tsuna why he was so red. But then he decided against it. He had a much better idea at how to get Tsuna a new shade of red he had yet to see on the boy. Tsuna blushed when he saw Alaude stepping closer to him and let out a yelp when he was suddenly pulled into a hug and held tight to Alaude’s body. ` _Oh Kami-sama, he is holding me! W- Why?_ ´ Tsuna was asking himself while blushing up a storm.

 

Alaude looked down at the blushing boy and couldn’t help but feel smug that Tsuna’s face had indeed gotten a darker shade of red than it was before. ` _Time to take it up a notch_ ,´ Alaude thought with a smirk. He lowered his head a little so his mouth was next to Tsuna’s ears and smirked when he noticed how the adorable little animal shivered and flushed a darker red at what he was doing. My, how interesting, now to see how Tsuna will be reacting to what he will do next. Smirking, Alaude lightly blew against Tsuna ear and was not disappointed. Tsuna shivered again and blushed a new shade of red. But this time, Tsuna’s hands fisted themselves into his coat and he buried his face into his chest. Now, that was one interesting reaction he had gotten there.

 

Alaude chuckled before he kissed his Tsunayoshi on the cheek and just hold him. He knew it himself that he was not one for speaking about emotions or speaking at all. He was more a man of actions because his spoke more than any words that he could say to someone. Alaude knew of the little animal’s attraction to him and find it cute. He had noticed it a few weeks after Tsuna had come to the past. How the boy would follow him around, asking him for things, blush when he was around and cling to him. He had found it very amusing and not annoyed in the least. It was something that had surprised him greatly. Alaude had even admitted it to himself that he _**liked**_ the boy. How much he liked Tsunayoshi was still something he did not know.

 

But Alaude knew that he liked the boy more than enough that he wanted to marry him. Heck, he would be marrying the boy soon and that was all thanks to Knuckle, Asari and Giotto. He doubted that he would have the guts to actually go through with his lie. Well, it was not a lie anymore, now was it? He was engaged to Tsunayoshi for real now and he would really marry him. A thought that was frightening him, yet it excited him at the same time. Feelings were so confusing to him.

 

“A- Alaude...?”

 

“Hn...?”

 

Y- You can l- let go now,” Tsuna said in a meek voice.

 

“Don’t want to,” Alaude murmured out while burrowing his nose in Tsuna’s hair.

 

Tsuna blushed again at Alaude’s words and idly wondered if he would ever have a normal face again. He doubted that his blush would leave anytime soon his face and thus letting it be dyed red for some time to come.

 

“I think Tsuna made some spaghetti~! I can smell it!” Lampo said in an excited voice before he suddenly yelled out. “OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!!!”

 

"What the he- OH GOD! NO!” G yelled out next.

 

“Ahahha~! Did we come at the wrong time?” Asari’s voice rang out.

 

A low growl was Asari’s only answer to his question.

 

_**~ Time skip unknown amount of time...** _

 

Tsunayoshi and Alaude had been married shortly a week after Daemon and Giotto had come out to be a couple. The news had to lead to G running after Daemon and threatening to castrate him and what he would do to him afterwards. It was safe to assume that Daemon had not been seen until the day of the wedding. Alaude would have been much happier if Daemon had not shown up at all. The wedding was a small one and had only Giotto, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, G, Daemon, Alaude and Tsuna as the ones attending. The last two was obvious as to why they were there. The wedding had gone on without any hitches whatsoever, even after Lampo and Asari had gotten so drunk that they did not know what was up and down, left and right.

 

Alaude had even come so far as to confess to Tsuna in the wedding night and made sure that Tsunayoshi knew just to whom he belonged to from now. Tsuna had no objections to this whatsoever. But the happiness that had come with the wedding had only lasted a short amount of time until the Mafia had planned an attacked against Giotto and his Guardians. They had more than enough screwed around with the Mafia and its plans, and they would not stand for this any longer than they had. An attacked was planned and the mansion had to be abandoned. It was not safe there anymore and Alaude had been the first one to suggest this. He had not wanted Tsunayoshi be in more danger than he already was.

 

The attack had come and as predicted, the mansion had been the first thing to be attacked. It had been good that to that time no one had been living in it anymore and Giotto was together with his friends at a safe house. They had planned in said house a counter attack and gathered their allies they had in the Mafia which were not much. But it was enough to beat the Familgia that wanted them gone. It was in one such meeting that Tsuna had been attending, thanks to Alaude because he did not want this wife alone at any point of time, that he met one Shimon Cozart. Tsuna had been surprised at how much Cozart and Enma were alike that he had not known what to think at that time. But, he did not really have to because shortly after this meeting, Tsuna had been left alone at the safe house with a few servants.

 

They had to beat that Familgia if they wanted to have their peace back. But there had been one thing that Tsuna surprised to no end in that meeting. In the future, at least the one he knew, Cozart had never been joined Giotto openly like that and Daemon had been betraying them. Yet, here it was different, all of it was. Tsuna knew that he had already began to change not only the future but the past too when he had landed in the past. But this change, it was ridiculous. Yet, Tsuna was welcoming this change. It only meant for him that it was going to be alright in the future, at least he hoped it would be all alright.

 

In the end, Giotto together with Cozart had managed to beat the rival Familgia that wanted them gone and it had earned the two of them a great respect in the Mafia world. Now, this lead us to where they were right now, having a picnic at the re-build mansion of Vongola.

 

“G, put that gun down, please!” Giotto pleaded when he saw at whom G was aiming.

 

“Hell no! The Pedo-Melon-Head got you pregnant!” G hissed out. “How the fuck did he manage that?”

 

“Oya put the gun down, Pinky!” Daemon said with a glare. “I don’t know it myself and before you say it has to do with an illusion, it doesn’t! You can check it yourself if you want!”

 

“If it isn’t, then how did you manage it?” Asari asked with his smile in his face, as usual.

 

“I would like to know that too,” Lampo said with yawn. “I know that it is impossible for men to get pregnant. Or are you not telling us something, boss?”

 

Giotto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. “Ahahaha funny, now that you say it...”

 

All eyes were immediately on Giotto, while a two pairs were focusing the most on him. Not that they showed it. One was because it was even a mystery to him as to how his wife got pregnant even though he is a man, still no one but he knew it that Tsuna was a man, while the other was just curious.

 

“Giotto,” G said in a warning tone.

 

“INMYFAMILYITISNORMALFORMENTOGETPREGNANT!” Giotto rushed out, yet none had understood anything he said.

 

"Repeat that, slower,” Knuckle asked with a confused expression.

 

“Yes, do say it slower,” Daemon said with a chuckle.

 

Flushing, Giotto repeated what he had said, slower. “In my family it is normal for men to get pregnant, it has to do with our Dying Will Flame, you see.”

 

“... Your family is messed up,” Lampo commented after a few minutes of silence.

 

“I extremely don’t know what to say to that,” Knuckle admitted.

 

“So, that is why your mother always told me to look out for you when men eye you strangely, “G said in a thoughtful tone.

 

“Ahaha! That means we have soon two pairs of running feet around here, huh?” Asari said while looking at a heavy pregnant looking Tsuna.

 

“Hn,” was the grunted answer from our favourite Cloud Guardian number one.

 

“Alaude!” Tsuna said with a smile while rubbing his rounded belly.

 

“True... brats... I am out of here,” Lampo said and stood up.

 

Laughter went around the group when they saw the grimacing face of Lampo at the thought of brats, as he oh so fondly called children, running around the mansion. It was safe to assume that they would not see much of Lampo then.

 

“Oya... Me a father, how nice,” Daemon commented finally. “Only good that my kids have such a nice mother then~!”

 

“Who is the mother?” Giotto asked with a glare.

 

“You are~! You give birth then, no?”

 

“Don’t remind me!” came the sulky reply.

 

At least one mystery was cleared up now to Tsuna and Alaude as to why Tsuna had been able to get pregnant. Now, there was only one left. Was the future really changed?

 

“Lampo, come on, you won’t have to babysit, we promise!” G yelled after the green haired brat.

 

G may not like Lampo all that much. But he would sure as hell not be the only one that would have to suffer through screaming, crying and bitchy children. He would drag Lampo in it, at all costs!

 

_**~ Time skip 400 years later Inheritance Trial, in front of Namimori Middle...** _

 

Alaude was staring with cold eyes at the whole family of the Vongola Decimo that had come together before the school building after its attack. He was surprised to see at how much the Tenth Generation was like First Generation, his Generation. It was interesting to say the least. Especially when he saw how their mannerism was just like theirs when they had been younger. There was just one difference. When they had been in their age, they had been wilder and much more damage causing. Ah, those were the times. But as much as Tenth Generation looked like them and acted like them, somewhat that is. They were different from them too, especially the Vongola Decimo who looked like an exact copy of Giotto and went by the name of Ieyasu.

 

Knuckle was standing next to his friend and had already told the Sun Guardian that he had passed his trial which lead to a lot of happy shouts. Ryohei was not to be stopped, until Alaude broke their happiness. Hibari and just about everyone’s attention was on Alaude when he spoke. ` _This is going to be so much fun,_ ´ Alaude thought with a hidden smirk. “As much fun as it is to see you celebrate like this,” Alaude interrupted them. “I have to say if your Cloud Guardian passes or not.”

 

“He is going to pass right?” Ieyasu said nervously, only to be kicked by his home-tutor.

 

“Shut up, Dame- Ieyasu, and let the man answer!” Reborn said in a stern voice, yet there was a kitty-smirk on his face.

 

“Hahaha I bet Senpai passed!” Yamamoto said with a smile.

 

“Shut up, Yakyuu-Baka, you don’t know anything!” Gokudera hissed out.

 

“I SAY HE WILL PASS TO THE EXTREME!” Ryohei shouted out.

 

“Lambo-sama wants grapes,” a nose picking Lambo demanded.

 

“All of you shut up!”

 

Reborn ordered while firing his Leon-gun. Immediately there was a silence going around.

 

“Much better~!”

 

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” Alaude said with a glare which let all of them freeze over, even Knuckle. “You-”

 

But Alaude was yet again interrupted because there was suddenly a Sky-Flame appearing in front of him, only then to reveal a certain brunet ‘woman’ we all know and love. The ‘woman’ seemed to be angry if there was anything to go by with the way ‘she’ was staring at Alaude and had ‘her’ arms crossed.

 

“Alaude,” the ‘woman’ said with a growl.

 

“... Can I help you, Tsunayoshi?” Alaude said with a monotone voice, yet if you knew him very well you could detect a hint of nervousness in it.

 

“Why, yes indeed, you can help me,” the voice that was used on him did not let Alaude hope it was going to be anything good.

 

“Who the hell is that, woman? Another fucking test?” Gokudera asked with an annoyed tone.

 

“I have no idea,” Reborn said with a confused, this was even new to him. “Actually, I don’t even know this woman. She is never mentioned in Vongola’s history."

 

“Who is this EXTREME woman?”

 

“Hahaha I would like to know that too!”

 

“Hn,” was grunted from our favourite Perfect.

 

“That’s Tsunayoshi,” Knuckle suddenly said but he elaborated when he saw their confused faces. “She is Alaude’s wife and the only one that can control him when he gets out of hand. She has him whipped if you ask me!”

 

“Be silent, Priest!” Alaude hissed out when he heard what Knuckle had told them.

 

“Alaude, be nice to Knuckle or it is the couch for you!” Tsunayoshi said with narrowed eyes.

 

“... I think we should leave and come back later,” Knuckle suddenly said, he got a feeling that the kids should not be around for this little talk.

 

“I think we should stay, it is getting interesting,” Reborn said with a smirk, his eyes glinting at what he saw. “We had never heard that Alaude was married.”

 

“It was kept a secret,” Knuckle answered.

 

“O-Oi, what the hell is going on here?”

 

“Haha what a funny game those two are playing! You think we can join?”

 

“I- I don’t think that this is a game,” Ieyasu stuttered out and flushed a bit red.

 

“ALAUDE! PUT ME DOWN!”

 

“Hn, no, you have to be punished,” Alaude said before he vanished together with his wife in Cloud-Flames.

 

“... We contact you later about your trial,” Knuckle said before he disappeared in Sun-Flames., leaving a confused Tenth Generation back.

 

“... What was that about?” but no one could give Ieyasu an answer to his question.


End file.
